1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for modeling an internal object of a human body and apparatus thereof, and more particularly to a method and apparatus that is capable of three-dimensionally modeling an internal object of a human body utilizing image data that is obtained through a ultrasonic imaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to visually observe an internal object of a human body without an operation, Computed Tomography (CT), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Magnetic Resonance Angiography (MRA), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), ultrasonography or the like can be utilized. Human diseases can be diagnosed and the growth of a fetus can be observed, by means of interpreting the image of the internal object of a human body, such as an internal organ or bone, obtained by one of the above-mentioned techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,215 discloses a method for fabricating a prosthesis that resembles the missing, damaged or deformed portion of a bone utilizing a three-dimensional image obtained through CT. In accordance with the conventional method, a three-dimensional image can be obtained by synthesizing a plurality of tomograms obtained through CT, and a prosthesis conforming to the missing, damaged or deformed portion of a bone can be manufactured of biocompatible synthetic resin. The patented invention has an object of fabricating a prosthesis that is fitted into the missing, damaged or deformed portion.
Meanwhile, it may provide a pregnant woman and her offspring with various emotional benefits for them to obtain the three-dimensional model of a fetus. That is, when the pregnant woman sympathizes with a fetus while holding the model in her hands and seeing the model with her naked eyes, her affection for the fetus can-be enhanced and she can obtain emotional stability. In addition, for her offspring, the models of the stages of growth can be mementos that provide him with remembrance of a birth process.
However, the conventional technique is inapplicable to a fetus in that CT and MRI cannot be used for the fetus because of danger of radiation exposure and the image of the fetus should necessarily be amended to remove undesirable wrinkles therefrom.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method that is capable of modeling an internal object of the human body in the form of a three-dimensional shape utilizing image data obtained through a ultrasonic imaging device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is capable of modeling an internal object of the human body in the form of a three-dimensional shape utilizing image data obtained through an ultrasonic imaging device.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a method for modeling an internal object of a human body, comprising the steps of: obtaining the original three-dimensional volume data of the internal object of a human body utilizing a ultrasonic imaging device; selecting a desired area of the obtained original three-dimensional volume data and enhancing the image quality of the set area; transforming the quality-enhanced, three-dimensional volume data into a fair shape data; decimating the three-dimensionally modeled shape data into a relatively small amount of data while maintaining the modeled shape; and shaping a three-dimensional model using decimated shape data.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the internal object of a human body is a fetus that is present in the body of a pregnant woman.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the internal object of a human body is an internal organ of a human body.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the shaping step is performed by means of a rapid prototyping process.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the method further comprises the step of smoothing the stepped portions of the decimated, three-dimensional shape.
In addition, the present invention provides an apparatus for modeling an internal object of a human body, comprising: imaging means for making an image of the internal object of a human body and outputting an original three-dimensional image data; control means for preprocessing the original three-dimensional image data, three-dimensionally modeling the preprocessed data, and decimating the three-dimensionally modeled data; and shaping means for forming a three-dimensional model using the decimated, modeled data.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the control means is a computer, and the ultrasonic imaging means and the shaping means are respectively connected to the computer.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the control means performs a three-dimensional modeling process and thereafter a smoothing process.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the shaping means is a rapid prototyping device.